


Sing Me to Sleep

by Rust72



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: I actually sing this song in our school play, Nightmares, Papyrus is so cute, Shakespeare Quotations, Singing, above ground, maybe some Soriel, sans likes to sing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6247465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rust72/pseuds/Rust72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone is on the surface and are all living together in a big house. Papyrus has a nightmare and sans is there to help</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing Me to Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I actually have to sing this song in our school play. hope you enjoy this, I'm not the best writer.

Rain quietly pelted the window as a slow storm moved through the area. It had been a year since the monsters were freed form the barrier. It had been tough at first, but soon everyone had settled into a new routine. In a large corner house, all of the inhabitants were fast asleep. Sans was snuggled in his nest of blankets, enjoying his newfound nightmare free nights when a knock at the door was heard. “Sans’s?” papyrus called from outside. “Yeah, what’s up bro?” sans yawned.   
Stepping inside, papyrus stood in his bone patterned pajamas, holding onto his pillow. “I, um, had a bad dream.” He mumbled. A small smile grew on sans face, as he pushed himself off the bed. “It’s alright bro, they’re just dreams. Let’s go back to your room.” Sans said, taking his brother by the hand. Papyrus’s room was the same as the one in Snowdin, with only the bed exempt. Papyrus was extremely upset when they couldn’t take the bed with them to the surface, but sans had promised he’d get him a better one on the surface. Papyrus laid down in his bed, tucking himself under the soft covers. “Alright, how about I read you a book?” sans asked as he grazed his finger across the bookshelf.  
“Um, well actually, I was wondering if you, um.” Papyrus stuttered. “Want me to do what?” san asked, making his way back to the bed. “I was wondering if you would sing to me?” papyrus mumbled. Sans’s smile drooped a little. He hadn’t sung since they were little, or when he was alone in Snowdin forest. But the look in Papyrus’s eyes made him sigh with defeat. “All right, but just one song.” Sans sighed. “Yay!” Papyrus clapped. Sans pressed his back against the wall. The only song he could think of that would be quiet enough was Heigh-ho the Holly, a song he read in a Shakespeare book. He never understood Shakespeare, but the song had always stuck with him. Sitting back against the wall, he glanced over at his brother. Papyrus lay in his bed, cover pulled over his mouth only showing his large eager eyes. A small chuckle escaped sans mouth. His brother was so cute sometimes. “Well, what you are waiting for?” papyrus asked stubbornly. “Alright, alright.” San laughed. He took in a deep breath and began to sing.

 

Blow, blow, thou winter wind.   
Thou art not so unkind   
As man’s ingratitude.   
Thy tooth is not so keen,   
Because thou art not seen,   
Although thy breath be rude. 

Pausing, san glanced over at his brother. Papyrus’s sockets began to droop, but he was still awake.

Heigh-ho, sing Heigh-ho, unto the green holly.   
Most friendship is feigning, most loving mere folly.   
Then Heigh-ho, the holly.   
This life is most jolly.   
Freeze, freeze, thou bitter sky,   
That dost not bite so nigh   
As benefits forgot. 

San glanced over again, noticing that papyrus’s eyes were closed. But he knew he wasn’t asleep because of the way his chest moved when he took a breath.

Though thou the waters warp,   
Thy sting is not so sharp   
As friend remembered not.   
Heigh-ho, sing Heigh-ho, unto the green holly.   
Most friendship is feigning, most loving mere folly.   
Then Heigh-ho, the holly.   
This life is most jolly.

Finishing the song, sans sighed with relief. Papyrus was asleep, his breathing even and his body still. San smiled. “You still haven’t changed have you?” sans whispered. Sans pushed himself off the bed slowly, trying not to wake his brother. Planting a small skeleton kiss on Papyrus’s forehead, before leaving the room. “Glad that’s over.” Sans sighed to himself. “I never knew you were a singer.” Came a voice behind him.   
Jumping back in surprise, sans was greeted with the sight of Toriel. “t-tori!” sans stuttered. He was scared that her sharp ears would hear him. “Don’t be alarmed, I’m the only one awake.” She said. Sighing in relief sans straightened himself up. “I used to sing to him when we were young.” He mumbled. “Well, you sound wonderful. Maybe next time you can sing me to sleep.” Toriel laughed. Sans face lit up with a shade of blue blush. “Um, maybe, goodnight Toriel.” He cried as he ran down the hall. Toriel stood in silence for a moment, before a small smile crept across her face.   
“Same as always.” She giggled.


End file.
